


You Are My DAY

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN: The Sanctuary Mission Transcripts [7]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brief Cameo of Choi Seungcheol, Gen, Non-Graphic Description of Violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: SUNRISE is a search and eliminate unit of 5 members.WEOL and MOG bicker most of the time, though, so sometimes...missions tend to get messier.





	You Are My DAY

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, My Day inspired this song. Enjoy!

**MISSION TRANSCRIPT. 190718-0905-000**

**UNIT 09015: SUNRISE.**

**FLIGHT UNIT: 001-1920-MYDAY**

**0230 HOURS**

**ELIMINATE SMALL FACTION OF YAKUZA.**

**〒047-0048 北海道小樽市高島３丁目３−22.**

**[3 CHOME-3-22 TAKASHIMA, OTARU, HOKKAIDO 047-0048, JAPAN]**

** _BEGINNING TRANSCRIPT_ **

**MOG: **What are you gonna do? Hit them with your guitar?

**WEOL: **Shut up, MOG ah. I can still shoot your head from here.

**MOG: **Oooooh, scary.

_ < sharp woosh of air being displaced > < almost silent ping of a bullet lodging into concrete > _

**HWA: **WEOL hyung!

**WEOL: **What? He didn’t believe me.

_ < radio crackling > < sound of a sniper rifle cocking > _

**HWA: **That doesn’t mean you could shoot him.

**WEOL: **I said what I said.

**HWA: **Park Jaehyung.

**WEOL: **Ooooh, are we using full names now?

**GEUM: **Guys?

**HWA: **Park Jaehyung!

**WEOL: **Oh, hush, hyung. I missed.

**MOG: **Hah!

**WEOL: **On purpose. Dickhead.

**MOG: **You’re the dickhead.

**GEUM: ** _ Guys _?!

_ < loud sigh from _ **HWA** _ > _

**HWA: **What is it, GEUM ah?

**GEUM: **Uhm... They sounded the alarm.

_ < odd radio silence > < static > < sound of throat being cleared > _

**HWA: **Ah.

**MOG: **This is your fault.

_ < sharp pulling of a garrote wire > _

**WEOL: **Less talking, more garroting, MOG ah.

_ < sound of flesh rending into two > _

**MOG: **You started it.

**SOO: **Guys! Please continue this fight later.

_ < sharp thud of a bullet meeting flesh > _

**HWA: **SOO? Status?

_ < sound of the keyboard softly clacking > _

**SOO: **Reinforcements incoming in all corners. Might wanna buckle up, hyung.

_< another loud sigh from_ **HWA **_>_

**HWA: **Thank you, SOO.

_ < sound of strangling > < choked off sounds of pain > _

**SOO: **No problem.

**WEOL: **SOO! Why were you just listening?

**MOG: **You didn’t even warn us, Hyung. That’s unfair.

**SOO: **...If you weren’t too busy arguing, you would have heard GEUM hailing you on the comms.

**WEOL: **Oh.

**MOG: **Sorry, GEUM ah.

**GEUM: **S’okay.

**SOO: **Just finish this mission.

**HWA: **Then the two of you can finish your argument.

**WEOL: **What argument?

_ < loud exhalation from _ **HWA** _ > < multiple sounds of bodies hitting the concrete > _

_ < .................. >_

_ < radio static > < loud whoop > _

**MOG: **And… done!

**GEUM: **Mission complete.

**SOO: **Thank you.

**WEOL: **SUNRISE, move out.

**HWA: **SOO. ETA of sweeper unit?

**SOO: **5 minutes. It’s QUARTZ.

**HWA: **Got it. Thanks, SOO. See ya at the debriefing.

**SOO: **Sure, hyung. Safe flight.

_ < static > _

** _SWITCHING CHANNELS_ **

_< static >_

**SOO: **QUARTZ Unit Leader, please confirm.

**S.COUPS: **This is QUARTZ Unit Leader, confirming.

**SOO: **SUNRISE has already cleared out. Your unit’s free to sweep the entire premises.

**S.COUPS: **Will do, hyung. Thanks.

**SOO: **No problem. Good luck. 

**S.COUPS: **We’ve landed. QUARTZ, move out.

**SOO: **Good. Monitor, signing out.

**S.COUPS: **Unit Leader, signing out.

_ < static > _

**END OF TRANSCRIPT**

**END OF MISSION TRANSCRIPT. 190718-0905-000**

**[MONITOR: SOO]**

**MISSION REPORT: TARGETS ELIMINATED.**

**<SUNRISE UNIT MISSION SUCCESSFUL.>**

**<SWEEPER UNIT: QUARTZ>**

**<SWEEPER UNIT TA: 0400 HOURS>**

**<SWEEPER UNIT: CLEAN UP SUCCESSFUL> **

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I named Day6 members from the Korean names of the week. Can you guess who's who?


End file.
